1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to robot assembly for opening and holding an automotive door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical procedure for robotically painting the interior of an automotive vehicle frame involves robotically moving a door of the vehicle from a closed position to an open position. The door is then robotically held in the open position while the interior is robotically painted. Having painted the interior, the door is robotically returned to the closed position.
Various robotic devices have been proposed by the prior art for opening and holding a door of an automotive vehicle for the purpose of painting the interior of the vehicle frame. Typical of these devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,536 to Akeel. However, these types of devices require a separate fixture to be removably mounted to the door in order for the robot device to grasp and maneuver the door. Accordingly, these devices require additional process time to install and remove the fixture.
Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,160 to Akeel, do not require a separate fixture to be removably mounted to the vehicle. However, these types of devices require a separate robotic apparatus for moving the door between the closed and open positions, and a separate robotic apparatus for holding the door in the open position. In addition, these devices require end effector servomechanisms in addition to the required robot arm servomechanisms. Thus, these devices are relatively expensive, as well as, require additional time and cost to program.
Thus, there is a need for a robot assembly for opening and holding an automotive door which is relatively inexpensive and reduces the time and cost associated with programming the servomechanisms.